


Mind over Matter

by Captainmintyfresh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 6x16, Episode Tag, M/M, episode coda, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainmintyfresh/pseuds/Captainmintyfresh
Summary: Tumblr prompt - Liam can't get the idea of Theo carrying him to the car out of his head and he doesn't know why he finds the thought so intriguing.





	Mind over Matter

It shouldn’t matter. Out of everything that had happened in the past few days something as simple as being carried to the car should be the last thing on Liam’s mind but still, the thought keeps popping up. Because Theo would have had to carry him to the car right? It’s not like he would have gotten Nolan to do it.

He shifted in his seat, eyes flickering over to Theo again as he drove them back towards the warehouse they’d been staying at the past few nights. Theo’s eyes flickered to him before returning to the road.

Liam shifted again, scratching his back subtly against the seat. His brow furrowed, he couldn’t feel any healing cuts on his back, no rips in his shirt that would tell of Theo just grabbing his legs and dragging him back to the car. Theo hadn’t dragged him, which means he must have picked him up.

Liam let out a huff, pushing his hair out of his face, finally dragging his eyes away from Theo and forcing himself to focus on the tree’s passing out the window. It wasn’t important, of course Theo carried him, it would be quicker and quieter than him trying to drag Liam around the zoo. And, it wasn’t like Theo had never touched him before, he’d probably been on the receiving end of Theo’s touches a hundred times today, granted, around 70 of those would have been punches. So it means nothing, not even worth noticing, or thinking about for more than half a second.

So why the hell could Liam not stop thinking about it.

Had it been a fireman’s carry?

Or was it more like a piggy back?

Or bridal style. Like in the movies. Liam let out a wheeze as his mind flashed him an image of Theo carrying Liam unconscious, walking in dramatic slow motion away from Nolan as an explosion flared nearby.

“You okay?” Theo asked snapping Liam away from his ridiculous mental picture. Liam nodded stiffly.

“Fine.” Liam choked.

 _Stop thinking about it_ Liam’s mind scolded. Theo’s brow pinched in what looked like concern, his hands tightening on the wheel, his biceps tightening drawing Liam’s eyes.  _Would they have looked like that when he was carrying me?_ Theo’s eyes returned to the road, a small huff coming out of him as if he was once again annoyed with Liam.

Liam wouldn’t blame him, he was annoyed with himself. And Theo. Was Theo thinking about carrying him? He flopped back in his seat again letting out a shaky breath. He just needed to not think about it. That was all, couldn’t be that hard.

“Did you carry me?” Liam never thought he could betray himself and yet here his mouth was, stabbing him in the back and not only thinking about what he had  _just_ agreed to not think about but actually voicing the thoughts to Theo.

“What?” Theo asked, eyes flickering to Liam once more.

“To the car.”  _Shut up Liam._

“Yes?” Theo said slowly.

“How?”

“What?” Theo said again, eyes squinted in confusion. Liam was sure one of them should pay a bit more attention to the road than the cursory glances Theo was shooting it when he wasn’t looking at Liam like he had two heads.

 _Just stop talking_ Liam thought desperately. He didn’t need to know. At all, it wasn’t important for god sakes.

“How did you carry me?”

“I’m a Chimera.” Theo said. “You’re not exactly heavy to me.”

“No.” Liam sighed. “I mean..How like..Was it..I mean, like over the shoulder or?”

“Why does it matter?”

“It doesn’t.”

“So why are you asking?”

“Because.” Liam said unhelpfully. Theo eyes rolled dramatically.

“Not over the shoulder.”

“Right..So..like uh..like..with the-” Liam held his arms out to mime a bridal carry.

“Yes Liam. I held you like a princess. It was very sleeping beauty.” Theo said dryly, although Liam knew he wasn’t lying.

It made it worse. Knowing that his imaginary version of it was right, well, not exactly, he doubted the explosion or slow mo had been involved but..he’d carried him. Like how Scott had carried Kira out of danger once. Liam cleared his throat. He was definitely not going to think about how Theo had carried him the same way someone would carry their partner.

Not at all.

Not one bit.

How exactly had he managed to put him in the car though? He was in the passenger seat, surely it would have been easier to just throw him into the pack seat, or even into the bed of the pick up and then let Liam in when he woke up. It would have taken less time to toss him in that to actually lean him into a seated position. Liam looked down at himself curiously trying to figure out how exactly it would have worked, his throat tightening when he thought of Theo having to lean into the car to put him down. His seat belt was on. Not only had Theo wasted time getting away from the hunters by carrying him and putting him into the passenger seat but he’d even buckled him in. Liam picked at the seatbelt with wide eyes. He definitely would have had to lean over Liam to do that, would he have still been holding Liam up, a hand on his shoulder to keep him from slumping forwards, or had he made sure to place Liam upright, shifting him and tipping his head back against the head rest and-

“Theo?” Liam said slowly as his eyes fell on his knuckles, fingers still tugging lightly at the seatbelt.

“What now?” Theo sighed.

“Why are my hands clean?” Liam asked, turning his hands over looking for a trace of the blood he knew had been dripping down his knuckles before Theo knocked him out. After a moment Theo still hadn’t replied. Liam’s eyes snapped away from his hands to Theo. Unlike before his eyes were firmly on the road. Not even twitching in Liam’s direction, his jaw ticking. “Theo?”

“I cleaned you up once I knew the hunters were far enough behind us.” Theo admitted, voice stiff and monotone. Liam could picture it, Theo pulling over at the side of the road, probably knocking Liam out again as he started to come to and then scrubbing at Liam’s hands until they were clean from blood. His eyes moved to Theo’s hands, his fingers twitching around the steering wheel. He remembered Theo’s hand on his earlier, skin smooth and warm and he pulled him away from Nolan, tried to calm him down.

“Why?” Liam asked.

“Can’t imagine Scott would be happy if I took you back covered in blood. I don’t know. Does it matter?” Theo ranted in a breathy hiss. “Drop it.” Which really, was probably the least coherent answer Liam had ever gotten out of Theo. Part of Liam wished he could remember what it had been like when he was unconscious. What it felt like to have Theo lifting him up, whether he would have been gentle when cleaning Liam’s hand, trying not to jostle the still healing bones. He wondered if Theo’s hands were still as warm as they felt earlier of if maybe he’d just been hot from running around the zoo avoiding the hunters.  “How’d you think the other’s did?” Theo asked. Liam jumped on the question, more than happy to have something to think about other than Theo and his hands and what it would have felt like to be held by him.

“I’m sure it went really well.” Liam said earnestly. “I mean, everyone was following us. How much could have gone wrong?”

“Guess we’ll find out soon enough.” Theo hummed skeptically.

“I’ll call Mason, see if he knows anything.”

“Good plan.” Theo snorted, eyes finally moving off of the road again to catch Liam’s. Lips pulled in a genuine smile that had Liam’s heart speeding up.

Not that he’d think about it. He didn’t even notice the reaction. Really, 100% unaware of it. Liam dragged his gaze away from Theo, putting his phone to his ear and listening to the dial tone telling himself he wasn’t thinking about his heart, or his bloodless hands, or his stupidly clipped in seat belt, and definitely not about Theo, who had carried him to the car.

“Thanks.” Liam said quietly. Ignoring the burn in his cheeks as he could feel Theo’s gaze on him.

“Don’t mention it.” Theo said easily.

Liam knew that was definitely going to be easier said than done.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
